1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to engine exhaust gas systems in general and more particularly to those which include a gas diffuser in addition to a muffler.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Numerous exhaust gas systems exist in the prior art. Many use mufflers which are designed to arrest sparks and remove solid particles. Others employ air jets to dilute exhaust gases. One such embodiment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,511, to Kliewer.